Today there are numerous internet-based services for purchasing art and photographic prints, such as ordering from art gallery websites, consumer photo websites and in-store consumer photo kiosks. These services take advantage of the ability to browse, select and customize digital photographs or images of paintings and other visual art in preparation for generating an order for a print, poster, framed art and the like.
As with any consumer product, however, it can be difficult for the consumer to know whether the product is the proper size, color or style and the like to complement their home's décor, and difficult to hang the art properly on the wall of their home or office once purchased. Consumers invest valuable time and money in making a purchase of a custom framed photo or other art that is typically not refundable should the purchase be less than satisfactory.